4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Clarkson
Kara Clarkson is the Dylan's Girlfriend Episode Appearances Season One *"The Battle Begins" (first appearance) *"Expected" *"The Solid Snake of the Gear" *"Kingdom Hearts" *"Jackpot" *"Quest of the Luigi" *"Dillon Strikes" *"The Secrets of Skyloft" *"The Birth of the Victory" *"The Lost Chronicles" *"Fallen Hero" *"The Eye of Trip" *"Double Trouble Kings" *"Captain of the Guard" *"The Battlefield Fortress" *"Altitude Quickness" *"Shifting Burst" *"In the Name of the Hero-King" *"Dungeons & Dragons" *"Burning Crusade" *"The Curse of the Were Robin" *"Cerberus" *"The Book of Spell" *"World of Warcraft" *"The Return of Wario-Man" *"Wrath of the Lich King" *"Julie Take a Card" *"The Elf Princess and The Cute Penguin King" *"The Lightning Theif" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 1" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 2" *"The Mark of Athena" *"Hero of the Defenders" *"Bowser Jr. Returns" *"Clash of Clans" *"Eye of the Mercy" *"Level Up" Season Two *"A Wizards of Place" *"Great Fox Defense" *"The Wedding" *"The Falchion's Seal" *"Application Beach" *"King of the Yoshis" *"Night Maid" *"The Next Duel" *"Homecoming" *"A Royal Errand" *"Players Bench" *"Below the Belt" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Enough with the Kidnapping" *"Jackpot Opportunity" *"New Challengers: Part 1" *"New Challengers: Part 2" *"The Academy" *"Mirror Magic" *"The Lord of the Rings" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Doppelganger Duel" *"Duel Infinity: Part 1" *"Shadow Mario Paint" *"Guardian of the Jungle" *"Galaxia Darkness" *"The King Strikes Back" *"Tale of Two Marios" *"Secret Smash" *"Legions of Falco" Season Three *"A is for Arwing" *"C is for Coliseum" *"E is for Empire" *"H is for Hunted" *"K is for Kingdom" *"L is for Legends" *"M is for Melee" *"N is for Norfair" *"Q is for Quest" *"R is for Revolution" *"T is for Titan" *"V is for Victory" *"X is for Xerneas" *"Z is for Zero" Season Four *"Bring it On" *"Worlds Apart" *"Back to the Future" *"Zap Attack" *"All the News" *"Big Brother" *"Microbattles" *"Royal Pain" *"Getting Healthy" *"Bonding" *"Knowledge" *"Galactic Avenger" *"Step by Step" *"Game On" *"Being Human" *"Simple" *"The Gauntlet" *"Keep 'Em off the Ship!" *"Best Friend Forever" *"The Army of One" *"Fool's Gold" *"The Year of Dan" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"On the Line" *"League of Legends" Season Five *"The Battlefield Case" *"Furious Jealousy" *"The Lost Hero" *"Enterprise" *"Call of Duty" *"The Next Generation" *"Act 23, Scene 83" *"And They Mario Will Be" *"The X-Factor" *"The Case of the Battlefield" *"All That Glitters" *"Crush" *"Less Than Zero" *"The First Journey" *"Exchange" *"My Girlfriend Katie and There's Gonna be Trouble" *"The Dan Files" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Shapeshifter" *"Game Over" Season Six *"House of Dan" *"The Clash" *"Student Zero" *"Parents' Night" *"Stop, The Pressed" *"Framed" *"Grande Size Me" *"Fight with a Disaster" *"Empire" *"A Piece of the Action" *"Lost and Founded" *"The Chamber of Secrets" *"New Girl" *"Hyrule Castle or Bust" *"Number One" *"Double Trouble" *"Cold Case" *"Shadow Creatures" *"Eye for an Eye" *"Bad Moose Rising" *"The Ultimate Duel" Season Seven *"Two Trouble Kings" *"Fastest, Shortest, Sudden Death" *"The Underwater Mines" *"All Mine!" *"The Visitor to Flat Zone" *"Unwanted Suitors" *"Red, Yellow, and Blue" *"Advent of the Evil King" *"The Slow and Easy Life" *"Three-Beast Carnage" *"Blades of the Quick and Mighty" *"Sleeping in the Eggs" *"The Hammer of the King" *"F.A.D.S." *"Dark Link Duel" *"The Dark Guardians" *"Face-Off" *"Wario Bros." *"The Monster Beneath the Earth" *"High-Tech Special Forces" *"Shadow of Andross" Season Eight *"Dungeons Card Battles" *"World Master" *"Family Ties" *"A Situation of Some Gravity" *"Full Speed Ahead" *"Viral Visitors" *"Scheming Sorcerer" *"Unwavering Chivalry" *"Beautification" *"When Lightning Strikes" *"Doctor Schmoctor" *"Solidarity" *"No Mere Sparring Match" *"Oh Yeah, Luigi Time!" *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"Power Suit On!" *"Yoshi's Rainbow" *"Bird in Darkest Night" *"Wrecking Bros." Season Nine *"Doorway to Battlefield" *"An Easy Win" *"The Mission" *"Words of Truth" *"Two Powers Become One" *"Storytelling" *"Remote Control" *"Big Time" *"The Great Remodeling Battle" *"Guilt for Free" *"No Girls Alone" *"A Perfect Score" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 1" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 2" *"Money for Nothing" *"Mewtwo Strikes Back" *"By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame" *"Cleaning House in Skyworld" *"The Future King" *"Champion of the Ring" *"Crossing Signals" *"The Unseen Guide" *"Behold of Destruction" Season Ten *"I, Dan" *"Legendary Heroes" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Heroes VS Villains" *"Elementary" *"Return to Hyrule Castle" *"The Yoga of the Difinition" *"Oh No! Wario!" *"Walk This Way" *"Dream Warriors" *"Warriors of Hyrule" *"The Human Factor" *"Spells of Ashley" *"A New Hero Next Door" *"What Are Girl Made Of" *"The Legacy of Thor" *"Underground" *"The Return of Meta Knight" *"Duel Hard" *"Son of the Battlefield" Movies *"The Super Smash Bros. Movie"